


Ramza and Alma - Wind Scene (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of Ramza and Alma embracing, as the winds blow around them.





	Ramza and Alma - Wind Scene (Fanart)

"The devotion of a knight to his lady," Agrias explained, stopping at a small hill overlooking the inn their party was currently staying at. "It is the greatest duty a knight can undertake. To commit our bodies and souls to the one closest to us, to serve them before any other. We protect our princesses with our lives, and with our swords."  
  
Alma's eyes widened as she caught the hidden meaning in her words. "You're talking about Ovelia, right?" she said, walking over to face the other woman.  
  
And Agrias' expression became twinged with the sweet nectar of melancholy. "I would've done anything for my princess," she spoke into the air, looking past Alma to some distant memory off towards the horizon. "And one day, I must return as her knight once again."  
  
Alma took in a deep breath, her heart fluttered up to meet the air rushing down her throat. "But brother, do you truly feel that way for me?" she asked, turning to Ramza with her hands clasped before her chest.  
  
The young man hesitated for a brief moment, as if suddenly unsure of how to approach his own sister. "Well, of course, Alma," he finally said, settling for levity and mock-irritability. "You're the most important woman in my life, and always have been."  
  
"He's no squire," Agrias said, reversing her earlier jest with a solemn nod. "The blood of the Heavenly Knight flow through his veins, and he has chosen you as his princess."  
  
"Well, in a matter of speaking..." Ramza argued, grimacing off to the side.  
  
Alma was not fooled by his stoic front, and burst out with an ear-to-ear smile. "Brother Ramza..." she sighed, crushing her body happily against his chest. Ramza flushed for a moment at the intimate contact, but soon responded in kind, pulling her close with an arm around her slender waist. In the gentle afternoon sun, the sibling melted together like Zeltennian confectionery delicacies, with Alma's skirt wafting like a flag in the wind. Staring back at her garment, she giggled, and smoothed it down once more, feeling every inch the lady in her brother's life.

 

-from ["A Knight and His Lady"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128569)


End file.
